


I Barked Back: The Mad Dash

by ThrillsAkechikun



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillsAkechikun/pseuds/ThrillsAkechikun
Summary: The thrilling long-awaited sequel to I Barked Back. Twenty's mother finally finds out the truth. How will she react?
Kudos: 1





	I Barked Back: The Mad Dash

I was woken by the incessant ringing of my phone. I groggily searched my nightstand for the phone and tried to adjust my eyes to the light filtering through my curtains. My mother was calling...at 8 am on a Saturday. Sighing in exasperation, I answered the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Good morning sleepy head! Wake up!!! I've been calling you since 6 am!"

"Mom, you know I sleep in on the weekends," I said sinking back into my pillow. "I was up late last night."

"Well no time to be lazy today! Wake up, we're going on a picnic?"

"What?"

"I am on my way over there right now and we are going on a picnic! Call up your handsome boyfriend to join us, I wanna meet him! And Daisy too, of course!"

"Mom, you live three hours away."

"That's why I took the 6 am bus silly! I will be there at 9. Get ready!!!" My mom singsonged that last sentence and promptly shut off the phone, preventing me from saying anything else. I was left stunned. 

My mother, coming today. To see me, my "boyfriend", and Daisy. Two thirds of those things do not exist and I am pretty sure I do. For now. That is, if I do not disappear into the void out of embarrassment after today. She will be here in an hour and I will be exposed as a liar. Shit, shit, shit. Mother, why do you do this to me?? What do I do? OK, so I'll tell her that I broke up with Akechi, so everything will be fine. But Daisy! Oh my God! Why the f did I tell her I had a dog?! Crap. What do I say now? "Mother, I put down the dog I wanted for a year because my boyfriend left me." Wtf no, that doesn't sound right. Good job Twenty. Way to get yourself into another situation.

I paced around my apartment, trying to think of a solution. Do I dare look at the clock? 8:10 am, 50 minutes left.

OK, I can borrow someone’s dog! Who I know has a Shih Tzu?

I think for a moment, and no one does. All my friends are broke millennials. F my life.

I guess I have to actually buy a dog. I quickly look up pet stores near me and call up the closest one.

“Do you have Shih Tzu puppies?”

“No.”

Next one, also no. I call 4 more stores before giving up. No one has them and it is 8:30 am. I have to leave the house at 8:45 to pick up my mom from the bus station on time, so I only have 15 minutes to come up with a plan. I quickly get ready and run out the door, racking my brain the entire time. I can’t come up with anything. I feel like I’ve been cursed with the stupid since I moved to this city.

The drive to the station is torturous. The weather is beautiful and I hate it. Why can’t the sky cry for me once?

I reach the station having decided to tell my mom that Daisy died. And then all my plans turned upside down.

Akechi freaking Kogoro was standing at the station!

Of course.

“Wtf why is he here???” I think to myself in a blind panic. I can’t let Mom see him! He is obviously waiting for someone, maybe I can pull her away before anything happens. 

The bus pulls up as I am parking my car. I dash at it madly, hoping I can reach it before my mom gets off. Thankfully, I make it, struggling to catch my breath. Curse my unathletic ass. I sneak a look at Akechi, but he is looking at the bus. Good, I think I can make my getaway. 

Of course, my impatient mother gets off first. For once in my life, I am thankful for this quality of hers.

“Hi, Mom! So nice to see you!” I say as a stealthily try to stand in front of her so she can’t see Akechi. Thank goodness she is short.

“My baby!” Mom screams as she ambushes me, almost causing me to fall over.

After a quick hug, I grab her bag and start herding her to my car. We almost make it to the car when the worse happens. 

I hear a voice 10 times louder than my mother’s screaming “Akechi baby!”. My mom and I turn around at the same time to see Fumiyo, another coworker, running and wrapping her arms around Akechi. Damn Fumiyo! If looks could kill, she would be dead at this moment. 

Talking about looks, I sneak a peek at my mom and her face changes from confused to angry. Then she mad dashes at Akechi before I have a chance to stop her. 

I barely have a chance to say "Mom, stop!" before she starts yelling at Akechi.

"You absolute bastard! How could you do this to my son!"

Akechi is looking confused as I try to drag my mother away. 

"How can you cheat on him? Who is that bitch?! How dare you?!"

"Mom, shut up, please..." I say through gritted teeth. There is a crowd of people gathered at this point and everyone is looking at us.

"No, I will teach him a lesson! He can't do this to you!" my mother continues screaming. Akechi still looks confused and Fumiyo is pissed at this point at being called a bitch. I'm sure my face is redder than a tomato. I wish Akechi had a gun, so he can shoot me on the nipple and end my suffering. 

We reach the car after what seems like forever, me still dragging my mom and her bag, and her struggling trying to escape. 

"Please mom, I will explain everything, just get in the car, please stop screaming, mom please" I am pleading the entire time, trying to calm her down enough to escape the judgemental looks of the group.

My mother chills enough to sit in the car, I throw her bag in the backseat and drive away as fast as I can.

"Twenty Sakura Faces, I want an explaination, and I want it right now!"

I stay silent, not knowing what to say.

"Talk right now!"

"OK, OK mom give me a minute," I say trying to decide what I can say that won't enrage her further. My mother is the maddest I have seen her and it's all my fault.

I sneak a look at her at the red light and she is looking at me expectantly. I sigh and start explaining.

She took it well and I should've expected this. I don't know why I spun this huge lie. Maybe it was for my benefit; I wanted to live my fantasy of a perfect life. After I explained everything to my mother, we got take out from my favorite restaurant and actually went on a picnic at the local sunflower field. It was beautiful and I felt like everything will be fine. After I apologize to Akechi on Monday of course.


End file.
